


Life Has A Way

by jessiecarter96



Series: College AU (Needs a Better Name TBH) [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Bottom Jacob Frye, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I Will Give Them One, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, So much angst, Top Maxwell Roth, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiecarter96/pseuds/jessiecarter96
Summary: Maxwell is the love of Jacob's life and Jacob is sure Maxwell feels the same, he's just waiting for Maxwell to make the move. They've been sleeping together for months and Jacob just wants more. Only life never goes to plan though does it?





	Life Has A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that Maxwell and Jacob will be happy I just need them to be angsty. What do you expect it RothFrye, the angsty of all AC ships.

Falling in love is strange. Jacob never thought that he would fall in love. It’s not that he didn’t think he deserved it because Jacob was the most lovable person he knew. It was just no one had ever given Jacob that spark. He knew what love was, he had seen his sister and her boyfriend, they were the definition of soulmates. Jacob wanted something like that, he wanted to be loved unconditionally like that. Jacob didn’t care for relationships that weren’t going anywhere and sure, Jacob slept around he wasn’t a monk, but he wanted more.

Of course, life has a way of fucking you up, doesn’t it? Jacob had been at college for a week, watched his roommates be failures at love he decided that he wasn’t going to do relationships in college. His roommates were a mess; Altaïr pined after Malik and Malik pined after Altaïr whilst hating each other, it was odd. Ezio, where to start with Ezio, he was a bigger whore than Jacob. Desmond was hate fucking his tutor and Alexios, well Jacob was sure he was still a virgin. They were such a mess, it put Jacob off altogether.

It’s when Jacob goes on a trip to the theatre with a couple of people on his course. He didn’t really want to spend time with the people he was with or go to the theatre, but Jacob had the room next to Ezio’s and he Ezio had come back with a girl and a guy, so it was only going to be loud all night. Jacob figured that he could pick off one of the people he was with and spend the night at theirs. Only, everyone he was with was not his not his type, they had dragged him to the most boring play he had ever seen, and he was about to run.

Jacob did run. He gave a crappy excuse and left. That’s when karma hit him with a brick. Actually, karma hit him with a person. As, Jacob came twisting around the bottom of the stairs he flew into a man. _Maxwell Roth_. Within seconds Jacob had been smitten with Maxwell. So, smitten that he spent the whole weekend with him in Maxwell’s bed. When Jacob finally left the Sunday night, he had the intention of never going back. Jacob had thought that his weekend with Maxwell would be a memory he’d never forget.

Within a week, Jacob was seeking Maxwell out. Jacob hadn’t been able to get Maxwell out of his head. It wasn’t fair, no one should be that good at _anything_. Let alone at sex. Jacob hadn’t slept with anyone else, all he was doing wanking over the stranger that kept him in bed all weekend. Maxwell had laughed at him when he showed up, but he fucked Jacob regardless. He kept fucking Jacob every chance he got. Jacob was obsessed with Maxwell Roth and was certain that Maxwell felt the same, only Maxwell didn’t want to admit it.

Jacob had turned up at Maxwell’s, feeling better than ever. He sent a smirk at Lewis as he climbed the stairs to Maxwell’s bedroom. Jacob hated Lewis just as much as Lewis hated Jacob. Lewis had hated Jacob from the get-go, Lewis was in love with Maxwell and Maxwell couldn’t see it. He had laughed at Jacob when Jacob mentioned it. Jacob had been the loudest he’d ever been after that conversation trying to stake him claim on Maxwell that Lewis could hear. That had set the tone of their relationship, it wasn’t a good one, but it amused Maxwell. When, Jacob burst into Maxwell’s room, Maxwell stared at Jacob amused with a grin on his face.

“You’re in a good mood, love.” Maxwell smiled, standing up from his piano walking over to press a kiss onto Jacob’s mouth. Jacob twisted his arms around Maxwell’s neck pulling him closer to push his tongue into Maxwell’s mouth. Maxwell eagerly accepted it, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist.

Jacob pulled away grinning, he was in such a good mood nothing could ruin it, “Yeah, it’s been a great weekend.”

Jacob nuzzled his nose against Maxwell’s, “Are you going to tell why, darling?”

“My friend just got together with his soulmate because of me. Well, not just me, but that doesn’t matter.”

Maxwell smiled softly at him, warming Jacob all over, “I’m happy for you, love.”

“There is something that could make my weekend even better.” Jacob whispered dragging a hand down to Maxwell’s crotch, putting his best innocent face on.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow, looking down at Jacob’s hand then back up to his face, “I can’t help you if you don’t use your words, darling.”

Shivers run down Jacob’s back, “You always say actions speak louder than words.”

Jacob slowly drops to his knees, not taking his eyes off of Maxwell’s and the satisfied look on Maxwell’s face makes all the blood in Jacob to flood down south. Jacob’s hands move to unbutton Maxwell’s trousers, Jacob pulls his cock out, his mouth watering at the sight. He grips the base of it lining it up with his mouth before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Maxwell groans at the contact, fisting Jacob’s hair. Jacob knows what Maxwell wants, he knows to open his mouth a bit more, relaxing his throat and then Maxwell is shoving his cock into Jacob’s mouth.

Maxwell is thrusting in and out of Jacob’s mouth. They’ve done this a hundred times, Maxwell likes to be in control. He likes to own Jacob and Jacob is always willing to give him what he wants. Jacob would do anything for Maxwell, he’s in love with him has been for months. Looking up at Maxwell’s face was worth it, his eyes closed, face flushed mouth hanging open grunting as he fucked Jacob’s mouth. Jacob could feel the tears at the corners of his eyes, he was drooling around Maxwell’s cock, with a hard on in his pants.

Maxwell pulls his cock out of Jacob’s mouth, stroking down the side of his face, dragging his thumb under Jacob’s bottom lip wiping up his salvia, before sucking that thumb into his mouth. They don’t say anything as Maxwell drags him up by his shirt, their mouths smashing together. They’re shrugging out of their clothes frantically, once Jacob’s shirt is off Maxwell is sucking bruises into his neck. Jacob wants to melt, Maxwell does everything he wants, pushing him down on the bed, hands wandering all over each other. Jacob’s so hard, his toes curling and Maxwell his spreading his legs open even further, settling between them just smirking down at him and Jacob knows exactly what to do to get what he wants.

“Please _daddy_ , I want you to fuck me.” Jacob whines, biting into his bottom lip staring up at Maxwell.

Maxwell visibly shivers at that, Jacob plays Maxwell’s baby boy perfectly. They both know it, “Darling, of course I’ll give you what you want. You’re always so good for me.”

Maxwell keeps one hand firmly on Jacob’s thigh as he lubes up his fingers. Jacob can’t wait he’s giddy waiting for Maxwell to fuck him, it’s all Jacob thinks about. Maxwell is all he thinks about. Jacob is dragged away from all thoughts of Maxwell, when Maxwell pushes a finger into Jacob. Maxwell moves so he’s on top of Jacob. Curling his finger in Jacob, after pushing up against Jacob’s prostate. Jacob’s hands twist into the pillow above his head when Maxwell’s pushing another finger into him. He works Jacob open perfectly, it was mind-blowing.

“Daddy, please I’m ready. You know I can take it. Daddy.” Jacob begs, rocking his hips down trying to get more of Maxwell in him.

“Daddy knows exactly what you want, love.”

Before Jacob can even think clearly, his legs are over Maxwell’s shoulders and his cock is pushing into him. The sound that leaves Jacob’s mouth is loud and Jacob doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Maxwell has a cocky grin on his face. This is his favourite thing working Jacob up until he’s a blabbering mess. Maxwell isn’t nice about it at all either, he thrusts hard and fast into Jacob pushing the sounds Maxwell wants out of Jacob.

They move perfectly in sync, they know each other so well at this point, it only makes sense. Jacob can’t help but open his eyes and look up at Maxwell. Maxwell is staring down at him already, grunting as he thrusts into Jacob. Love washes over Jacob and he feels like he’s about to cry. Everything is so good, he just wants more. He needs more. Then Maxwell is leaning down, kissing and sucking into his neck again. Nothing makes Jacob feel better than when he’s covered in Maxwell’s marks, even if they aren’t together it makes Jacob feel wanted – feel loved.

All Jacob can choke out is _daddy_ , Maxwell is destroying him. Every sharp thrust is hitting Jacob’s prostate. Jacob knows that there will be bruises on the back of his thighs for where Maxwell is gripping. Maxwell is relentless, he doesn’t stop, not even when he feels Jacob clench down around him. Maxwell knows that Jacob’s close, he’s begging for Maxwell to let him cum. It’s too much, everything’s too much. It takes two more hard thrusts from Maxwell and then Jacob’s coming untouched.

Every nerve is on fire, as Maxwell fucks Jacob through his orgasm. His toes curling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, it’s incredible. Jacob would die to be filled with Maxwell’s cock all the time. Jacob can’t believe how long and hard he comes, it’s unreal and Maxwell carries on his relentless thrusting throughout. Maxwell thrusts hard into Jacob still hitting his prostate, Jacob can’t help but clench down on him, trying his hardest to give Maxwell his orgasm too. When Maxwell comes, he presses a kiss onto Jacob’s slack mouth slipping his tongue into Jacob’s mouth. It’s perfect and it takes all Jacob has not to tell Maxwell how he feels.

When Maxwell pulls out and flops down beside him, Jacob can’t help but roll over and rest his head on Maxwell’s chest, smiling up at Maxwell’s face. Maxwell can tell Jacob is up to something, he has that look on his face that Maxwell knows is trouble.

“What to you want, trouble?” Maxwell asks, running hand through Jacob’s already messed up hair. Jacob knows he looks well fucked, he always does when he leaves Maxwell’s.

Jacob presses a kiss to Maxwell’s chest, “You always fuck me so good, daddy.”

“I know, darling, oh I know.”

They lay in bed for ages, cuddled together, Maxwell stroking a hand through Jacob’s hair, before dragging him off to have a shower together. Jacob’s on cloud nine, this whole entire day had been perfect, and he hoped they were one step closer for Maxwell making the move that Jacob so desperately wanted him to take.

But life has a way of fucking you up. Just like that Jacob’s world comes crashing down with ease. He’s searching for his underwear, he doesn’t know where Maxwell threw them. He’s on his knees looking under Maxwell’s bed, with Maxwell teasing him about liking him in that position. Jacob’s giggling overjoyed until he’s pulling a pair of pink briefs out from under Maxwell’s bed and Jacob’s heart drops. They weren’t Maxwell’s and they definitely weren’t his. Jacob can feel his heart breaking, they belonged to someone else.

Jacob stands up with shaky legs, holding on the briefs, “Who’s are these?”

Maxwell doesn’t even turn around to look, “They must be Lewis’.”

Jacob wants to be sick. Maxwell and Lewis? It didn’t make sense. Maxwell wasn’t supposed to do that. He was supposed to be in love with Jacob, only want Jacob. How could he do that to Jacob? He promised him that there was nothing going on with Lewis. He lied.

“I’ve got to go.” Is all Jacob says, dropping the briefs on the floor.

Maxwell spins around, grinning, he kisses Jacob, spanking Jacob on the ass as he fled.

It only gets worse when Jacob locks eyes with a smug Lewis at the bottom of the stairs.

Jacob blinks away tears as he leaves, heartbroken for the first time ever.


End file.
